The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Toner particles included in a toner each include for example a toner mother particle and a silica powder externally added to a surface of the toner mother particle. In an example of a toner particle producing method, the silica powder is externally added to the surfaces of the toner mother particles through various stages. It is now examined to inhibit detachment of the silica powder from the surfaces of the toner mother particles in image formation through the above method.